gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabulous: Angela's Fashion Fever/Las Vegas
This is the sixth and final chapter of Angela's Fashion Fever. According to Truly's new rules, dating such as staff is PROHIBITED and makes Truly fire Eric and get Angela out. No, wait... Angela's not over by Bob! Level 76 - A very special surprise *The plane lands on Las Vegas, NV. *Victoria and Yuna go out of the plane. *Yuna: I feel so bad for Angela. *Victoria: It's just not right. *Yuna: Show business I guess... *Lori comes out of the plane. *Victoria: Right... show business. *Lori enters the stage first. *Now in final stage... *Truly: Welcome to the final stage of our competition... *Truly: As you all know, dear viewers, we value your input more than anything else... *Truly: Because of that, we have a very special surprise for you all. *Truly: My dear Yuna… *Truly: ...you're out of the competition! Welcome back, Angela! *Fans applause! *Yuna is out of competition prior to beginning! *Angela enters back the show. *Devil: She's got a lot of nerve! Booting Yuna and keeping you in the contest after all! *Devil: We should just go home and leave this contest. *Angel: NO WAY! We're smarter than that! Think Angela! Think! *Yuna is out of Become Truly show. *Truly: Lori, Victoria, Angela... *Truly: ...it is to one of YOU that I will pass the torch. *Truly: Now - the moment you've dreamed of since you were a little girl has arrived! *Truly: Mr. Right has proposed! *Truly: Design a spectacular wedding dress for the most romantic day of your life. *Truly: Good-... Good-... Good-... *TV's glitching! *Bob has something- *Truly: Good luck. *Bob: Er… Thank you, Truly! See you soon. *TV's off. *Bob: This is ONE jackpot that won't be won by luck. *Bob: And cut! I suggest you get to work, ladies... *Lori, Bob and director leave the stage. *Victoria goes to Angela. *Victoria: What's wrong, Angela? *Angela: Nothing really, I just can't let go of what happened yesterday. *Victoria: If Truly decided to keep you, then you can be sure you belong. *Angela: Thanks... But that's not what I meant. After the level *Angela's at design stage. *Victoria enters the stage. *Angela: How's work going? *Angela: Not so great - something about this scenario just... doesn't inspire me. *Victoria: I understand. With your divorce and all... It cuts too close... *Angela: I got married here as well, you know... *Victoria: Just think about designing a wedding dress for someone else. *Victoria: If you want to become the next Truly, maybe you should think like her. Really become her. *Angela: Wait. *Angela: What did you just say? *Victoria: Pretend like you're designing a dress for... *Angela: No! The other thing. *Victoria: About becoming Truly you mean? *Devil: Now THERE'S an idea! *Angel: Uh, no... This is what got everybody in trouble in the first place. *Devil: Oh boy, here we go again... Negative thinking. *Angel: Dressing up like Truly is only the half of it... *Angel: It would take one heck of a magic trick to pull the rest off. *Angela and Victoria hug. *Angela: Victoria - you just gave me a FABULOUS idea! *Angela calls Magic Max. *Angela: Magic Max! It's Angela... *Angela: Yes, yes... Look, I don't have time to explain but... *Angela: ...how soon can you get to Vegas? Level 77 - C'mere Majestic! Feed Majestic biscuits to keep her on your side. *Lori's in the trailer. She's looking for Truly's mask. *Lori: Where's my outfit?! *Lori: And where the heck is my dog? MAJESTIC! *Angela Napoli is now Truly. *Angela: Whaddayaknow, fits like a glove. *Angela texts the phone to call Cindy. *Angela: Here, Majestic! C'mere, girl! *Majestic eats the biscuits. *Angela: Oh. Hi Cindy! Angela here. Listen... During the level *Angela feeds Majestic biscuits to keep on Angela's side. After the level *Angela sees Victoria's making a dress. *Angela: Hi Victoria. *Victoria: Hi Angela! Could you keep an eye on my dress? *Angela: Sure, what are friends for? *Victoria: Thanks, I need to get some fabric. *Victoria leaves. *Majestic takes phone away from Angela and runs away! *Angela: My phone! *Angela now chases Majestic! *Lori enters the design stage. *Lori: Majestic! Majestic! *Lori: AAAGH, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! *Lori looks at Victoria's dress. *Lori: What a beautiful dress... *Lori: It'd be a shame if something happened to it. *Lori cuts Victoria's dress. It's a sabotage! Level 78 - Create your dress Eureka! Time to sketch out Angela's ideas for the dress. *Create the final design for the contest *#Fairytale Elegance *#Something Blue *#Royal Glamour *Create the first several sketches for the dress. Level 79 - No friends at the top It's time to turn the fountains on. Make it spectacular! *What a shame to Victoria's dress! Victoria goes into and saw what happened on dropping fabric! *Victoria: GASP! MY DRESS! *Angela: Oh, no! What happened? *Victoria: You promised you'd look after my dress. *Angela: I did, but... *Victoria: My dress is ruined! And my choices! *Victoria cries and leaves! *Lori enters the design stage. *Lori: OMG! That's terrible!! During the level *Angela turns the fountains on to make it spectacular! After the level *Angela: So, not only are you ruining our dresses, but our friendship as well? *Angela: 'No friends at the top', is that the lesson? Level 80 - The Angela effect *Angela designs. *Angela: I miss my friends. I wish Jenny was here so I could tell her what a fool I was. *Jenny enters the design stage, back at Become Truly. *Jenny: We both were. *Angela: Jenny! *Angela and Jenny gave a hug! The Fab Four is back! *Kitty: We couldn't let Jenny come alone. *Angela: Kitty, Virginia! *This have Fab Four a BIG HUG! Eric goes back to the show! *Virginia: You've got Eric to thank for that. *Angela: Oh really? *Eric: This show has put you through a lot... *Eric: I..I've been a part of that. *Eric: Truly forced me. She wanted to get rid of you. *Eric: Until she learned about the 'Angela Effect'. *Eric: Anyhow, I started to really like you and couldn't stop thinking about- *Angela and Eric hold hands. *Jenny: Ahem. Do you want us to leave you two alone? *Angela: Actually, I have work to do. You understand, right Eric? *Eric: Of course. *Angela gets back to work, while they leave the stage. After the level *Angela enters the stage while Victoria is crying, and Lori works on dress. *Angela: Victoria... *Victoria looks away from Angela. *Angela: Victoria, you know I didn't do this... *Victoria: Was this your 'FABULOUS' idea? *Victoria: This show has made me question everything I knew about friendship... About trust. *Victoria: It even made me question myself. *Lori goes to look at Victoria. *Angela: Can I help YOU with anything, Lori? *Lori: Oh! Um... Nope. Just looking for inspiration. *Lori takes something out of Victoria's shame. *Lori: You won't be needing this, I assume? *Lori places to Lori's dress. Level 81 - Create your dress A heavy box of fabric and tools has been delivered - but it's in the wrong place! You'll have to move it to the correct spot. *Move the box of fabric and tools to correct spot after 5 spots. Level 82 - Truly's throne is yours *Angela enters the stage. *Angela: Victoria.. I want to help you. *Victoria: Thanks, but I'm already packed. *Angela: No, no, no, - I mean I want to help you WIN. *Victoria: Why would you do that? *Angela: I have my reasons, but mostly it's because there's no one who's been kinder to me since this show started. *Victoria: But there's no time to start over... *Angela: Don't worry about that - let's get to work! *Angela: We can use what I've created an far, if that's okay with you? *Angela leads with Victoria. After the level *They work at dress. *Angela: Truly's throne is yours... *Angela: IF we can beat Lori, that is. *They laugh. Angela and Victoria gave a hug. *Angela: Tomorrow, you'll be on your own. *Angela: I'll step out of the show, but I'll support you. *Now they continues working on dress. *''This marks end of Angela in this season!'' Angela now leaves the show, to support Victoria. Level 83 - WE WANT ANGELA! An extra assignment: no model can leave angry! *In the stage there is no Angela and there are guards, Lori, Victoria and Bob. *Fans are scared! *Left Fans: BOOOO! Where's Angela?! *Bob: Well... It looks like we're missing a contestant. *Fans are scared! *Right Fans: BOOOO! *Left Fans: WE WANT ANGELA! WE WANT ANGELA! *Bob goes to a guard. *Bob: I'm sure she's on her way? *Left guard isn't. *Bob: What about Truly? Any word? *No words from Truly. *Bob: Find Angela and Truly, now! *Guards are on their way! During the level *Victoria is making sure no model can leave angry! This level marks the first day of Victoria! After the level *Fans call "Angela! Angela!" *Bob: Angela will be here soon. Meanwhile, give it up for our other two contestants, Lori and Victoria! *Lori and Victoria wave to the fans! *Lori: I'm going to win this competition! *Lori: The REAL Lori's coming out - and you're going to wish we never met. *Victoria: Believe me, I'm wishing it already. *Fans chant "Victoria! Victoria!" *Left and Right Fans: VICTORIA! Level 84 - Create your dress Victoria's tools have been scattered. You'll have to find them all again. *Find all of Victoria tools, instead of Angela. Level 85 - Showtime or showdown? *Angela's entering the trailer. She has Truly outfit. *She's entering Truly's dressing room and now dressing as Truly. *Angela's now Truly!Upon Angela decided to leave the show *Truly: Lori, it's about time we met. *Truly (aka Angela) leave the trailer, heading to the show. *Fans chant "Victoria! Victoria!" *Fans: VICTORIA! *A guard is in. *Bob: Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like Truly has decided to join us after all! *Truly enters the show. *Lori: What the &#@%! *Bob: Hey, watch it - this is network television. *Truly: Why, whatever's the matter Lori, darling? You look as if you've seen a ghost. *Lori: I... Er… It's just that... I'm so excited to see you again! *Truly: Wish I could say the same. *Truly: Ugh! Those clothes you're wearing - don't the hotel rooms here have mirrors? *Fans applause. Lori's mad. *Left Fans: HA HA! GO TRULY! GO TRULY! *Truly: My dear viewers... Unfortunately, Angela has decided to leave the show. *Right Fans: AWWW... *Truly: Stay tuned, and we'll see who gets lucky and who folds. *Fans are wishing! After the level *At the station... *Lori: You know full well who I am! *Victor: Sorry, we're only taking instructions from Truly. *Lori: I'M Truly, you... ARGH! *Lori gets back to show. *Truly is out of the trailer, heading to show. *Boris: Bird of Paradise is on the move! *Victor: Copy that. *Truly enters the show. *Truly: Ahem! I have had a revelation... *Truly: ...this competition has been a cruel and heartless journey for some... *Truly: ...but it has convinced me personally of one thing. *Truly: Fashion should bring out the best in you, not the worst. *Lori: Oh, please! *Truly: The real winner will be the person that would truly be a great role model for my brand. *Lori: WHO are you?! *Truly: Funny you should ask, Lori. Get her out of here, please. *Lori is mad again! The guards are coming to Lori. *Lori: I'm going to win this contest! Er… Truly! *Lori: Whoever you are, you'll get what's coming to you! *Guards are holding Lori, making her angry, taking out of the show. *Bob: Uhm… Folks, we'll be right back after these messages. *Fans are cheered! Level 86 - And the winner is... Truly? Angela? What's going on? Talk with her to find out! *In the show is only Victoria and Bob. *Lori rushed into the show. *Lori: Truly has informed me she has something to show us. *The guard goes to Lori. *Victor: Want me to remove her? *Bob: Sigh... It's ok. Let's see it. *Lori: A little pre-recorded message... *Lori goes to Victoria. *Lori: ...from Truly. She said it's URGENT. *TV descends. The TV's on. *Truly: My dear viewers... Unfortunately, Angela has decided to leave the show. *Fans: Ooooohhhh! *Truly: It's been quite a ride, but in every competition there can be only one winner. *Truly: The winner and my successor is... *Now goes to Angela. *Angela: Hey guys! *Lori: But... But that's not - er… I mean, that CAN'T be... *Angela: As you all know, I had to leave the competition... *Angela: ...but I would like you all to give your love and support to Victoria. *Fans: VICTORIA! *TV's off. Lori leaves angrily. During the level *Victoria talks to Truly, which is Angela! *Truly: Surprise, Victoria! It's meAngela!! *Truly: Can you believe it? Lori was actually Truly! *Truly: But now that I have her wig and dress, I'm running the show. *Truly: I've got something up my sleeve to deal with Lori that you'll see very soon... *Truly: You focus on the contest now. Good luck! After the level *Meanwhile at show... *Bob: Welcome back... thanks to Angela for that heartwarming speech. *Truly enters the show. *Truly: But before we go any further, we should take a look back. *Truly: Lori, let's take a look at YOUR journey... *TV's on for past! *Truly: Here you are being a two-faced wease! talking about Viola behind her back. *Fans ooh! Lori anger! *Left fans: Oooooohhh! *Fans surprised in this! *Truly: Oh, this is a good one. Sharing your gold accents with Bruna, which you then claimed she stole. *Right Fans: NOOOOOOOO! *Fans are scared! *Truly: And who could forget what you did to Victoria's dress... *Truly: ...framing yet ANOTHER contestant with your malicious snake-in-the-grass backstabbing. *Fans: BOOOO! *Lori: I gotta go! *Lori rushed out! Level 87 - Create your dress Lori is trying to sabotage Angela's dressno wait, what! It's Victoria's dress!! Keep her away or you'll have to start over! *Protect Victoria's dress from Lori! Level 88 - It's Magic Max! *Lori at the station with guards. *Lori: I'm telling you, I AM Truly! *Victor: Oh yeah? Then who's in the trailer? *Lori: My IMPERSONATORAngela Napoli takes throne to run, that's who! *Truly is out of the trailer with Majestic. *Lori: Here - I'll show you! *Lori: C'mere, Majestic! Come to mommy! *Majestic comes to Lori... *Truly: Majestic! Who's your mommy? Who loves you? *Majestic's sad. *Lori: Majestic, come here! Now! *Truly: Come to Mommy, Majestic! Mommy needs kisses! *Majestic goes to Truly. Guards laugh. Lori leaves. *Truly: Good boy! That's a good boy! After the level *Final showdown is countdown! *Truly: Good evening! We are almost ready to begin the FINAL round of our competition! *Truly: But first, I'd like to introduce a very special guest! *Magic Max appeared! *Truly: Ladies and gentlemen, it's MAGIC MAX! *Truly: Magic Max, are you ready? *Magic Max: Ready when you are Ang... I mean Truly! Level 89 - Create your dress Time to put the final touches to your dress! *Victoria finishes the TRULY last dress ever in this show! Level 90 - Angela! OMG, it's you!? Prepare the fireworks for the grand finale! *Jenny, Kitty and Virginia enter the stage! *Truly: We're almost ready for the grand finale! *Truly: I know that somewhere in the audience is a dear friend of mine. *Truly: Cindy, would you join us on stage, please? *Cindy joins the stage! *Truly: Now Cindy, a little birdy told me you've been dreaming about a fairytale wedding. *Truly: And a fairytale wedding should have a prince. *Magic Max does a trick to make Prince Peter appear! *Cindy: Peter!? What are you doing here? *Peter walks to Cindy. Truly takes off the glasses. *Angela: Hi Cindy! *Cindy: Angela? ONG it's you!? *Truly gets back on glasses. *Kitty: We're such big fans, Truly! *Magic Max laughs. During the level *Victoria prepares the fireworks by opening the boxes and set to launch for grand finale! After the level; Ending *Lori and Victoria are ready! *Truly: Magic Max! Are you ready to reveal who won the show? *Magic Max is ready! *Lights to Victoria... *Truly: Who will be crowned the winner? Is it Victoria or... Will it be Lori? *And lights to Lori. *Truly: And the winner is...! *Balloons off! The winner is revealed! *Truly: ...VICTOOORIAAAAA! *Everybody's in the show are very proud! Victoria is happy that she's the winner of the show! *Everybody applause! *Truly: Victoria will be my successor! *Guard is giving the bouquet to Victoria. *Truly: And... I'm giving the bride and groom $50,000 as a wedding gift... *Truly: The rest of my money goes to charity. *Fans applause! *Lori: What?? This show is a scam! I'll make you pay! *Magic Max makes Truly teleported to behind the glitters. *Lori: What the...?? *Magic Max makes the couple go to wedding cake behind the curtain! *Then he makes Fab Three, aka Four, have fashion dresses on! *Magic Max goes behind curtain on teleport! *Lori is too upset! Guards are now taking Lori, the loser of Become Truly! *Lori: Not again! You can't do this! It's MY company! *Guards are now taking Lori out of the show! *Curtains are raised, lights are raised, Victoria, Jenny, Kitty and Virginia go to wedding cake finale! *Fountains are on! *Magic Max does final trick making Cindy and Peter are married! *Cindy and Peter now making their first kiss! *They clap hands congratulating Cindy and Peter married! *Fireworks are off! *And this is the end of Become Truly show! Epilogue *Angela's now back to New York, her new hometown. *Angela: No Sally, I haven't heard anything from Cindy yet... *The guards (from Become Truly) are bringing the new icon. *Angela: But, I've found someone who's truly a great contributor to our shop's image... *Angela: CAN YOU TAKE THOSE FOR ME? I'M ON THE PHONE. *Lori and Majestic enter the store. *Victor: Well hi there, Lori. Who would have guessed... *Lori takes the Victoria image to place as icon. *Angela: Well look what we have here. Looks like Victoria is having her own reality TV show! *"OMG! IT'S HER!" *"IT'S VICTORIA!" *"Well Angela... Are you gonna try once more, and maybe win this time?" *Angela: To become the next Victoria you mean? *Angela: Nah... I think I'll try to stick to being me. That's challenging enough if you ask me! *'THE END' References